A device for determining the weight of loads, which is linked to a utility vehicle designed as a tractor, is known from DE 102016221321.0. A computer unit determines the size of the attached load and its change of weight based on signals received from sensors.
In this disclosure, a method for determining a weight of a payload is based on the task of being able to determine, in the case of a utility vehicle, the weight of a payload with low cost and relatively simple sensors.